


kim minseok is ...

by telefrosted (toyhouses)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bromance, Gen, Lowercase, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/telefrosted
Summary: Kim Minseok, the eldest out of his circle of friends, likes to take care of people.  He's tidy and meticulous and an excellent student.  If he has one flaw, it's that he has a weakness to a particular underclassman - Kim Jongin.





	1. kim minseok is meticulous

1.  
before the alarm goes off, there's a stirring from under the covers of the bed.  kim minseok opens his bleary eyes and blinks, long and slow.  his eyes may be open, but his brain is not yet awake.  he lies there, knowing he should get up sooner rather than later because there's nothing more annoying than the sound of his alarm.  but even so, minseok doesn't move his body until the notes of the digimon theme song blast through his speakers.

_slam_!

surprisingly strong for a man of his size, minseok bangs on the poor silver speakers of his alarm on his nightstand.  his face is a little swollen from sleep and his eye crusties are hanging off his eyelashes.  but before minseok goes to wash up, he grabs his mini vacuum from under his bed.  he straightens his sheets and blankets as he swiftly cleans every crevice of his full sized bed, then clicks the handheld vacuum off.  putting the mini-vac back in its charger, minseok reaches his closet and pulls out the larger vacuum and starts cleaning his bedroom floor.  from across the way, he can hear his younger brother getting up, grumbling about always being woken by the sound of the _damned_ vacuum cleaner every _damn_ morning.  minseok makes a mental note to tell his brother something about using pretty words.   because minseok is meticulous like that.

 

2.   
it takes minseok more time than his younger brother to get ready for school, but it's not what one would think.

even his mother, who actually really dislikes dealing with clothes, doesn't iron her own shirts.  but after minseok washes up, he's at the ironing board making his school uniform crisp and starchy.  his mother doesn't really mind, but she is a little concerned for the cost of spray starch and cleaning supplies that goes in every month.  she wonders where minseok inherited this inclination for cleanliness and wonders if any of minseok's cousins have this issue.

after breakfast in his underwear (so as to not dirty his uniform), minseok carefully puts on his freshly ironed uniform and heads out for school.

"i'll be back" minseok calls out behind him to his mother.

minseok doesn't wait for his younger brother because he's gone back to sleep as he usually does after minseok's done vacuuming.  besides, it is minseok's habit to arrive at school about twenty to thirty minutes early.  there are things he has to do and he likes settling in before most of his classmates arrive.  though they go to the same school, minseok's younger brother usually walks to school with his friends, so it's not a huge deal.  

on his way, minseok checks his phone and texts his cousin for good measure.  this is because his cousin goes to the same high school.  his cousin usually accompanies his younger brother to school if his brother is _suuuper_ late because his cousin gets dropped off at school in a car (unlike minseok and his brother who walk).  he checks with his cousin and keeps checking his phone until a reply comes.

"...m"

satisfied even with the nonsensical text, minseok puts his phone back in his bag.

 

3.  
minseok likes sports, but he's not a particularly speedy walker when it comes to the road to school.  it's because he likes to enjoy the scenery on the way, to take in the fresh air, and to take some time to clear his mind.  he also walks slow because...

"hyuuung"

a deep, sleepy voice calls out behind him.  and before minseok fully turn around to face the voice, there's the plop of a heavy head on his shoulder and the familiar scent of salon pas and eucalyptus.  a warm set of arms encircle his waist and the younger boy's pouty voice comes again.

"hyuuung, i'm so sleepy."

minseok's lips form into a little smile as he shifts his weight to account for the younger boy clinging to his side.

"kim jongin" minseok calls the boy's name.  "did your sister kick you out again?"

there's a sleepy nod on his shoulder and when minseok cranes his neck to look at the taller boy, jongin's eyes are puffy with drowsiness.  minseok chuckles softly and wraps an arm around the boy's waist to hoist him up.

"come on, don't drag your feet.  the sooner we get to school, the sooner you can nap."

"mmm" jongin makes a noncommittal noise from deep within his throat that gives minseok little goosebumps.

"..."

"stay with me?" jongin mumbles.

"yeah" minseok replies fondly, cheeks pinkening ever so slightly.

 

4.  
there's not much minseok can do with jongin using his lap as a pillow.  but once they get settled in the corner of the library, minseok gets to work.

jongin's neck tie is no where to be seen, so minseok procures an extra one from his bag.  but before minseok can tie it around jongin's neck, jongin's shirt is buttoned incorrectly.  minseok's deft fingers work their way down the shirt, unbuttoning each one.  he's had much practice and now his ears barely turn red at jongin's bare chest.

minseok sighs when he sees that jongin isn't wearing anything underneath the regulation shirt.  he himself wears a white cotton t-shirt just in case of chafing or sweating.  minseok reminds himself to teach jongin to do this when he wakes up.  he rebuttons jongin's shirt and tucks what he can into jongin's pants which are wrinkled.  minseok frowns at this, but again, there's not much minseok can do in this position and without his trusty iron.

he sighs again and focuses on tying jongin's neck tie.  in his sleep, jongin whines and frowns a little at the sudden discomfort around his neck, but minseok smoothes out his shirt on jongin's chest and the action soothes jongin back to blissful sleep.

when jongin looks a little more put together, minseok sighs in relief.  he looks to his left and sees that jongin's uniform blazer is stuffed in his backpack haphazardly.  fishing it out, minseok dusts it off and folds it nicely so that the lines are crisp.  he pats it safely back into jongin's backpack and calmly leans back on the wall.  

"mmm" jongin mumbles in his sleep, tossing so that his nose is buried in minseok's thigh.

jongin's breath on minseok's inner thigh is kind of ticklish but minseok manages to stifle a giggle that threatens to wake jongin.  looking down, the older boy carefully combs his fingers through jongin's hair.  it's still a little damp, so jung-ah, jongin's sister, must have forced jongin to take a shower before going to school.  minseok quietly nods in approval.  with the movement of minseok's fingers, a mixture of eucalyptus and mint unravel in the air around them.  the sun peeks through the window above them, letting in a warm light.  there's still ten minutes until the morning bell rings, signaling them to go into their classrooms.  so minseok puts an alarm on his phone before he too closes his eyes.

after all, kim minseok is meticulous.

 


	2. kim junmyeon is a funny guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Junmyeon is the class president. Everyone knows he's perfect in every way. Now only if they'd realize he was the funniest guy in school as well.

1.   
it's only the second day of the new school year and already minseok is texting him at the crack of dawn.  ok, so maybe 7:12 am wasn't the crack of dawn, but it's before junmyeon had plans to wake up.  school starts at 8:30am and his father always drove him to school on his way to work at 8:15am, so in all logic (junmyeon's logic) he doesn't have to get up until 7:45am.

still, maybe because he's still getting used to going back to school or maybe it's because of minseok's text, junmyeon gets up instead of going back to sleep and takes a shower.

"do you want breakfast?" his mom asks when she hears him up.

junmyeon thinks about it, pats his stomach and adjusts his glasses, then replies, "two boiled eggs please."

"are you sure you want them boiled?"

junmyeon nods solemnly.

"after all, mother, it's not _fry_ -day."

junmyeon choses to ignore the eye roll.

 

after his shower, he takes out his contact lenses.  carefully cleaning and inspecting each lens, junmyeon proceeds to insert them into his eyes.  without his glasses, the weight on the bridge of his nose is gone and his face is more visible.  he slicks his still-wet hair back and looks in the mirror.

"hello hand-some" he tells his reflection and tosses his mirror image a grin, shooting pretend bullets with his finger guns.  "yep, those are _some hands_!"

junmyeon opens the bathroom door, still grinning.  that was a good one and what a waste to only hear for himself.  he shelves the joke to the back of his head for future use.  yes, there's a plethora of hilarious jokes back there because kim junmyeon is simply a funny guy.

 

 

2.  
junmyeon's school uniform is always dry cleaned because his parents always gets their suits dry cleaned.  it's the perk of having two university professors as parents.

when junmyeon comes out of his room, his mother has already left the kitchen to get ready for work.  his father is sitting at the kitchen table in his white shirt and boxers, reading the morning paper.

"good morning father" junmyeon greets.

"morning son."

"yes, there is some _sun_ this morning."

his father goes back to reading the paper without another comment.  junmyeon sits at the table with no shirt only having donned boxers and socks.  calmly peeling his boiled eggs, he and his father sit silently at the table.  when his mother comes out of her room, junmyeon's still eating.  she pauses at the end of the table, still adjusting her earrings when she looks at both the father and the son, shaking her head.

"is eating in your underwear a kim family trait or something?" she asks.

junmyeon giggles, but no one really answers because it's a rhetorical question that's been asked many times over the years.  still, junmyeon can appreciate comedy when he hears it.

 

 

3.  
after eating, junmyeon goes back into his room to put on his uniform.  he takes it out of the plastic wrapping and makes sure there's not a thread out of place.  grabbing the styling mousse, he slicks his floppy hair into a perfect coiffure.  adjusting his tie, he steps back and looks into the full length mirror with a tilted head.  

"hmm" he nods in appreciation, then spies his baseball cap perched on top of the dresser.  "what did the hat say to the tie?"

he glances back at the mirror.

"you _hang_ around.  i'll go on ahead!"

junmyeon cackles, grabbing his backpack.  

 

 

4.  
in the car, his father always listens to the morning radio.  it's always turned to the national public station and sometimes, it bores the heck out of junmyeon.  today is such a day, so he plugs in his earphones and listens to the latest girl group album.  the closer he gets to school, he more he has to stifle his urge to emulate the dance moves.

"have a good day" his father says as he pulls to a stop.

"have a good day, father" junmyeon returns, nodding smartly.

he's the picture of a perfect model student.

around the corner, junmyeon can see his cousin, jongdae walking to school with his friends.  he quickly shuts the car door and slips into the front gates of the school before jongdae can catch up to him.  sometimes, jongdae and his friends are a little hard to handle so early in the morning.

he arranges his face into a benevolent smile when other students greet him on the way to his classroom.

"hello prez!"  
"hello sunbae!"  
"good morning sunbaenim!"  
"how are you today, mr. president?"

and junmyeon basks in it.  he's his class's president.  he's a popular student, known for his intellect as well as his handsome looks.  he's admired for his physique and his manly personality.  the student population must definitely not know about his penchant for girl group dances, his cola-bottle glasses, and his insane looking grin that always gets him teased.

"ahem."

junmyeon adjusts his jacket collar as he enters the classroom, glad that kim minseok isn't in his homeroom. 

now only if everyone knew about his hilarious wit.

 

 


	3. kim jongdae is versatile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jongdae likes to have fun with his friends. He likes to fist pump when he's happy. One of his favorite pastimes is to whine to his friend Kyungsoo. He's eager to help and always eager to make friends.

1.   
when jongdae wakes up for the second time that morning, his parents have gone off to work.  his older brother, minseok, has already left for school. 

"alright!" jongdae fist pumps.

now he can sing on the top of his lungs without anyone yelling at him to please be quiet.  he sings in the shower as he hurries to get ready.  as he's putting some lotion on his face, there's a knock on the door.

"yah!  kim jongdae!  let's go already!"

it's chanyeol's loud voice that rivals his own.

"coming!" jongdae shouts, grabbing a piece of bread on the way out.

when he opens the door, there's chanyeol grinning mischeviously.

"is that how you sound when you're with your girlfriend?"

chanyeol cocks a brow and jongdae's ears turn red as the dirty joke dawns on him.

"ah, this dirty bastard!" jongdae exclaims, punching his arm.

a few steps behind chanyeol, baekhyun cackles, clapping and pointing at jongdae's reddened face.

kyungsoo sighs.

"if we don't leave now, we're gonna be late" he says calmly.

"kyungsoo-yah, did you hear my joke though?" chanyeol asks kyungsoo with widened eyes.  "did you?  if you don't get it i can explain.  you see, jongdae just shouted 'coming!' so i-"

"yeah.  whatever."

kyungsoo starts walking briskly ahead.

"yah!  do kyungsoo, wait up!  ah~!  wait!  i have to lock the door or my brother'll get mad at me!"

kyungsoo ignores jongdae, walking ahead.  the other two rush to catch up, leaving jongdae behind.  jongdae pouts, but soon runs after them, punching them for good measure when he catches up.

"you guys are so mean!" he whines again.

 

2.  
when the bell rings for break, jongdae turns to kyungsoo who's quietly reading.

"yah, wanna go to the snack corner and get something?"

"no."

kyungsoo's answer is fast and negative.  jongdae's about to pout, but a girl from the front row comes up to his desk.

"um.  jongdae-yah?" the hesitant voice calls him.

jongdae's lips curve into a smile, his eyes crinkling into half moons.

"haejung-ah!  how are you?"

the girl flushes, producing a handout from behind her back.

"it's just.. i was wondering if you could help me with this math problem..."

"ah~" jongdae nods, tilting his head closer to the girl to get a better look.  "this one!  i had to ask my brother to solve it too!  here's how he showed me..."

he speaks in pace, slow enough to understand yet fast enough that he's not wasting her time.  his mother, living with all men, often said that he must always treat girls like they were princesses.  that it was because of a woman that he was brought into this world.  and jongdae has always taken that to heart.

"thanks jongdae!  that was to easy to understand!"

"no problem!  any time, haejung-ah!  let me know if i can help with anything else!"

jongdae gives her a little wave and turns back to kyungsoo just as the girl runs back to her group of friends, who titter and giggle with their heads bowed together.

"i'm hungry, kyungsoo-yah!" jongdae whines.

kyungsoo snorts.

"where's that sweet voice you used with haejung?  why are you back to whiny jongdae?"

"huh?  what are you talking about?  i said i was hungry, come on, let's go down to the canteen!"

kyungsoo closes his book without another word and jongdae knows that he's won.

"alright!" jongdae fists pumps, following kyungs out of the classroom.

as he leaves, he barely hears the snippets of the girls' conversation.

"he's .... sweetest guy in the ... whole school!"

he turns his head reflexively and makes eye contact with haejung and her friends.  jongdae smiles again, eyes crinkling and lip corners curling upwards.  he does his little wave again and as he catches up with kyungsoo, he can hear the girls squealing in the background.

 

 

3.  
after the third class, there's a self study period and jongdae gets chosen to help the teacher deliver memos to the other facullty.

"alright!" jongdae fist pumps.

it was always a popular task that everyone wanted to do.  it meant you didn't have to study for two whole hours.

he's waiting in the teacher's lounge when a first year teacher calls him.

"jongdae-yah, do you have time?"

"yes ma'am.  what do you need?"

"could you take this first year to the front gate?  he's not feeling too well."

jongdae turns his head.  the first year in question is taller and paler than jongdae is.  he looks queasy and when jongdae gives him a curious one over, the teacher sighs.

"we had dissections in biology today and... well...  now, sehun has to go home."

"sure, i'll take him to the front gate and wait for his pick-up.  don't worry, teacher."

jongdae smiles up at the first year teacher and she smiles back.

"i knew i could count on you, jongdae.  you're so good with your hoobaes."

jongdae's feeling pretty good about himself at the compliment, so he grabs sehun's arm and throws it over his shoulder.

"i'll help you get down the stairs.  let me know if you feel sick ok?  we'll stop at a bathroom."

the tall first year nods and they exit the teacher's lounge.

on the way, jongdae passes chanyeol and baekhyun's classroom, only to find that they're standing in punishment outside the class.

"yah, what did you guys do this time?" jongdae asks incredously.

"oh!  it's sehun-ee!  what's wrong with him?" chanyeol asks, ignoring jongdae's initial question.

"bio dissections.  got queasy so he's going home early."

"i didn't know you knew oh sehun too" baekhyun whispers, eyeing the teacher inside.  "we should all hang out."

"i didn't.  but now i do" jongdae grins.

sehun's trying to grin back when the teacher inside yells.

"park chanyeol and byun baekhyun!  what did i tell you about quietly reflecting on your actions!"

chanyeol and baekhyun go back to hanging their heads, hands raised.  jongdae snickers and makes a mental note to ask what inane thing they did this time.  he silently waves goodbye and keeps going.

"still doing ok?" jongdae asks sehun, who's being awfully quiet.

and now that jongdae looks closer at the boy, he's looking kind of scary and intimidating with his face arranged in a frown.

"yes, hyung.  i'm ok" sehun whispers.

"i rushed out of there without even properly introducing myself.  i'm -"

"i know" sehun mutters.  "you're kim jongdae hyung, younger brother to kim minseok hyung."

sehun smiles and jongdae gets awestruck because it changes his whole demeanor.  gone is the intimidating tall boy, and it's hello to a squishy young baby chick.  even his way of talking is a little mushed so that he sounds like a baby.

"how did you know?!  ah, park chanyeol?"

"anyway, i just know" sehun says, blushing.  "from now on let's be friends, hyung."

the boy smiles, eyes crinkling prettily.

"haha, sure!" jongdae replies.

he's always nice to his dongsaengs.

 

4.  
when jongdae returns, the class is still in self-study mode.  the noise level is minimal, but some kids are still talking in their indoor voices.  jongdae doesn't feel like studying, so he scoots a chair up to kyungsoo's desk.

"whatcha doin'?"

kyungsoo ignores him.

"ah~ why~  why are you ignoring meeee~?!"

kyungsoo looks up from his textbook, glaring sharply.  jongdae hears kyungsoo sigh and dogear his page.  jongdae smirks in victory, wiggling in his seat because he's won kyungsoo over.

"which is it, kim jongdae?" kyungsoo asks wearily.

"huh?"

"one second you're whiny, the next you're labeled the sweetest boy in our grade.  next thing i know you're teacher's pet and just a few minutes ago, i saw you playing the dependable sunbae to that first year."

"ah~" the corners of jongdae's lips curl upward and he nods in understanding.  "well, if you must know..."

kyungsoo stares, waiting for an answer that's most likely nonsensical.

jongdae cackles and shouts, "it's all me!"

a teacher pokes his head in to quiet jongdae down.  jongdae apologizes but the teacher doesn't say anything about not studying.  after the teacher leaves, jongdae giggles, making plans for karaoke later on in the week.

kyungsoo shakes his head.  there is no helping it.  after all, kim jongdae is versatile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too pleased with this one, so i may edit it later on!

**Author's Note:**

> little pieces about exo in high school au inspired by the manga: "komi-san is bad at communication"  
> i admit, i haven't read all of this manga (just the first few chapters).   
> so this fic is very very loosely based off of it. ^^;;
> 
> xiumin-centric (mostly?)
> 
> lapslock


End file.
